Pikachu Park!
Pikachu Park! is a Pokémon spinoff where the player character runs a fun park for Pikachus. The player can interact with the Pikachu as they grow up and live in the park, with many modes of play available with Pikachu and friends. Gameplay The player assumes the role of the owner of Pikachu Park, a broad area which is home to many Pikachu and is a nature reserve. It is a popular area for tourists to encounter and play with the many wild Pikachu there, and many Pikachu memorabilia is available for guests to purchase. As manager, the player constructs the park where people can see the Pikachu in their natural habitat. The player can change the landscape at will to cater to the many different personalities of Pikachu around, such as the surfing, balloon and cosplay variety. The player can also build amusement facilities not unlike managing a theme park with food stands and rides which are all Pikachu themed. The main aim of the game is to generate as much revenue as possible while keeping your Pikachu population well fed and healthy. Story Mode In Story Mode, you start off with a small budget and small amount of land, including your Park House which you can decorate with Pikachu-themed furniture. It is your job to spend three years developing the park and generate revenue. You start off with a small Pikachu population, although you can add more Pikachu through breeding programs or by buying them. You can also receive special Pikachu from donors. In the first year, you main focus is to make the park as big as possible and generate as much revenue. The second year is similar except midway the Pokémon World Economy takes a crash which severely hurts your business and it is up to you to find new ways to make money. The third year is identical to the first year as you recover from the economic crash. The game is considered over if you go bankrupt and your Pikachu population reduces down to 0 after too many are taken away or leave on their own, or die of natural causes. Minigames There are many minigames where the player can interact with the Pikachu who live in the park. These include a Pokémon Amie-like session where the player can play with the Pikachu and care for them as well as play fun games with them. The more affection you have with your Pikachus, the more profits you will get as well as having a good time with the Pikachu. More minigames can be unlocked as you do certain things or when certain events in story mode happen, such as Pikachu Cosplay, where you can dress up Pikachu and take pictures with them. Pikachu Playtime! In this minigame, you play with your Pikachus and can use a variety of toys which you buy to raise their affection. You also are in charge of their food, and can feed them regularly - you are also in charge of cleaning up their habitat and waste products. The minigame will increase the happiness of your Pikachu population, which will keep your population high and your revenue solid, as low Pikachu happiness will make guests unhappy and more likely to die from electrocution if the Pikachus are provoked and attack your guests. Cosplay Pikachu! This minigame is unlocked when you build the Pikachu Theatre in your park. You can dress up your Pikachus in over 50 costumes and show them off to guests for a Pikachu fashion show. You also have the option to change your Pikachu colors and outfits outside the theatre to keep your Pikachu population varied and give them their own personalities. The outfits you choose can be chose to be used as merchandise ideas for your Pikachu shop in your park. You can also create a Pikachu band that will sing and dance. Cooking With Pikachu! This minigame is unlocked after you build the Pikachu's Fun Restaurant! in your park. In this minigame, you cook with Pikachu. There are various types of Pikachu meat to choose from, and your guests at the restaurant will respond accordingly to how well their meal has been cooked. There are over 50 various Pikachu recipes to choose from, and running the restaurant includes training staff and chefs and designing the interior as well as the menu. The better dishes you can make, the more revenue you will rake in with your guests. This game works well with the Foraging Pikachu! minigame as you can handpick your ingredients in the park. Foraging Pikachu! This minigame is unlocked after the economy in story mode takes a really bad turn and you have no other choice to gain money by allowing people to hunt Pikachu for sport in your park. This minigame consists of you finding Pikachu and then helping your clients choose one and shoot it. You can also shoot a Pikachu of your choice to be used as Pikachu Meat for the Cooking With Pikachu! minigame as well as the Building With Pikachu! minigame. Building With Pikachu! In this minigame, you build Pikachu-themed merchandise. It is unlocked when you build the workshop in your park, which becomes available after Year 2 of the Story Mode. You can use Pikachu you hunted in the foraging game and taxidermy the Pikachu you caught, and sell it for a profit or decorate your Park House with them and other Pikachu memorabilia such as authentic Pikachu Fur Rugs and Sofas. You can make many products from Pikachu Fur in this minigame and sell them for profit in your Park Store. Learning Pikachu with Pikachu! In this minigame you learn how to speak the Pikachu language and how to properly construct every day conversation using only the syllables pi, ka and chu. It is considered the only educational minigame in the game, and has absolutely no use outside of the Pokémon franchise. Pikachu's Fun Restaurant! Recipes These are recipes that you can cook and add to the menu in the restaurant and also make in the minigame, "Cooking with Pikachu!" Building With Pikachu! Items Pikachu Types Pika TV Channels These are channels that you can watch on your Pika TV. Some are helpful in the game while others are episodic shows purely for entertainment. There are some movies on as well, which are unlocked through gameplay. Music Gallery Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pikachu Category:Pikachu Games